Accidental y Excitante día
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Hinata no cree que su día pueda ser peor después de desmayarse y haber caído encima del chico que le gusta mas de tres veces y lo peor encontrar a tu responsable primo en una situacion tan comprometedora, pero después de todo, no todo sale tan mal, ya que una ducha siempre resulta ser excitante. Sasuhina AU.


**Hola xD este es un one shot que tenía rato quería escribir. Obviamente Sasuhina. Universo Alterno. Lemon.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei yo solo utilizo sus nombres para darle vida a mis historias.**

**Accidental y excitante Día.**

POV Hinata.

Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga dueño de uno de los hospitales más importantes de Japón y sus alrededores y futura heredera, tengo 19 años y me encuentro cursando el segundo año de la carrera de medicina y luego me especializare en Optometría ya que según lo que muchos me han dicho, nada se escapa ante la mirada de un Hyuga.

Me encontraba sentada en el aula de clases escuchando y tomando nota de todo lo que la profesora Tsunade explicaba, solía ser una persona muy aplicada y centrada en lo que a las clases se refería, ya que me encontraba entre las mejores del salón, mire a mi derecha y vi a una de mis compañeras de clases, que eras de las mejores también Sakura Haruno, era una excelente alumna y estaba segura que se convertiría en una de las mejores médicos pero ella se especializaría en cirugía; no hablaba con ella mucho pero me había dado cuenta que no era una mala persona, era muy amable pero demasiado escandalosa para mi gusto.

Ella al darse cuenta de que la veia, me dirigió una sonrisa amable haciéndome sonrojar de vergüenza y nuevamente volví a prestar atención a clases, aunque a decir verdad está estaba muy aburrida ya que lo que Tsunade-sensei estaba enseñando era solamente un repaso de la clase anterior y eso ya me lo sabía de memoria, hablaba acerca de cómo actuar en un caso de emergencia cuando un paciente, le está dando un ataque cardiaco. Voltee a ver a mi compañera de cabello rosado Sakura, la cual pude notar que también estaba aburrida a pesar de que seguía poniendo atención por la forma en que apoyaba su cabeza de manera perezosa sobre la palma de su mano, luego vi de reojo a otra de mis compañeras de clases Ino Yamanaka una rubia igualmente escandalosa pero agradable, la cual era mi mejor amiga está tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pupitre de manera cansada, haciéndome reír divertida ya que nadie mejor que yo sabía que detestaba las clases de repaso, Ino al escuchar mi leve risa volteo a mirarme y me dirigió una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo divertida para volver a su pose inicial.

Divertida y menos aburrida me puse a mirar por la ventana que se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio, para poder distraerme de la aburrida clase y a lo lejos en los campos de futbol se podía observar al equipo en el cual jugaba mi primo Neji entrenar _**"Bueno al menos esto es más interesante" **_pensé divertida.

De repente algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo mi completa atención, justo en ese momento pude observar a un chico sentado en la sombra del árbol más cercano leyendo un libro de manera relajada y al reconocerlo mi corazón latió más rápido hasta caí sentir que se me salía del pecho, este era un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos profundamente negros como la noche y cuerpo atlético que me hacia delirar el cual vestía una camiseta roja, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones desgastados negros con algunas cadenas guindando de él y unas botas masculinas; tenía una pose relajada con una de sus piernas levemente doblada, no necesite más para reconocerlo ese chico era Uchiha Sasuke, él chico más guapo de toda la Universidad segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha dueño de la compañía más importante de video juegos y electrónica _**Sharingan**_ _**M**_**.**_**S**_**.**_**E **_, uno de los chicos más brillantes de su carrera Administración de empresas y comercio Internacional, él chico por el cual llevo enamorada por más de dos años y con quien nunca he tenido el valor de hablar debido a mi timidez… y el protagonista de mis fantasías más perversas.

No podía apartar mi mirada de él, se veía tan guapo y sereno Sasuke de un momento a otro levanto la mirada en mi dirección y nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos que a mi me parecieron horas ya que me perdí en la oscuridad de esas perlas negras, lo vi sonreírme de lado fue en ese momento que caí en cuenta que a quien veía era a mí y eso quería decir que me había descubierto mirándolo como boba, mi rostro adquirió un fuerte sonrojo y comencé a hiperventilarme de la vergüenza _**"Kami-sama, ahora debe pensar que soy una tonta" **_me regañe mentalmente mientras apartaba el rostro de la ventana y lo pegaba en la mesa abochornada, sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ya sentía venir el desmayo, aun con vergüenza levante un poco la cabeza y mire nuevamente por la ventana y vi como este se levantaba del suelo y dirigía una última mirada en mi dirección para luego retirarse. Sonreí como una boba enamorada al verlo sonreír, lo último que recuerdo antes de ver todo oscuro, es a la maestra gritar mi nombre y a Ino suspirar y decir **"No de nuevo".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté luego de un rato en la enfermería de la universidad, me sonroje al pensar en el ridículo que hice en clases… de nuevo, suspire esto siempre me pasaba cada vez que miraba a Sasuke, sonreí con las mejillas sonrosadas.

**-Veo que ya no estas tan pálida Hinata-san. – **hablo amable Shizune, la asistente de Tsunade-sama y encargada de la enfermería y algunas clases de medicina.

**-Lo la-lamento ta-tanto Shizune-san.- **me disculpe avergonzada, está me miro sonriendo.

**-No te disculpes Hinata-san, pero está es la 6ta vez que te desmayas en clases, ¿acaso no comes bien en casa?- **me pregunto divertida.

**-No, n-no… etto es-es s-solo que… N-no vo-volvera a-a s-suceder.- **le prometí totalmente avergonzada.

**-Puedes retírate Hinata-san.- **dijo amable, solamente le sonreí y con una leve reverencia me retire.

Camine por los pasillos abochornada, esto no era posible era la 6ta vez que me desmayaba, siempre se repetía esa rutina miraba por la ventana lo veia ahí sentado y luego Tsunade-sensei me sorprendía mirando por la ventana y del susto me desmayaba, pero está vez fue diferente él levanto la vista y me miro, sonreía como tonta y sentí de pronto como el día mejoraba.

**-Por como solo te la pasas ahora en la enfermería, diría que ahora Shizune-san es tú mejor amiga.- **me dijo una divertida y medio ofendida voz a mis espaldas.

**-N-no es eso Ino-chan… y-yo etto…- **trate de solucionarlo avergonzada mientras miraba el suelo, escuche la sonora risa de mi mejor amiga rubia y la vi mirarme feliz.

**-Jajaja solo bromeaba Hina-chan- **dijo divertida para después volver su sonrisa picara **–yo se que esos desmayos tienen nombre y apellido.**

Me sonroje en extremo y la volví a escuchar reír la mire fingiendo sentirme ofendida y está me abrazo todavía riendo.

**-Jajaja es enserio amiga, tal vez deberías sentarte en otro sitio, no creo que tantos desmayos sean saludables.- **me miro levemente preocupada y divertida.

**- N-o No… etto a mi me gus-gusta sentarme ahí y y-yo estare bien.- **le dije negando rápidamente aun sonrojada.

**-Porque no intentas hablar con él amiga, estoy segura de que te puede corresponder si te conociera.- **me dijo sonriente, la mire por debajo de mi fleco avergonzada ya que prácticamente lo había gritado y todos los que pasaban nos miraban.**-Además estoy segura de que muchas de tus fantasía se podrían cumplir.- **dijo esto guiñándome el ojo picara.

**-I-Ino-chan habla m-más bajo…- **le pedí abochornada y totalmente escandalizada.

Pero justo cuando está me iba a reclamar vimos una cabellera rubia dorada correr hasta nosotras gritando entusiasmado, solté un suspiro de alivio al reconocerlo.

**-INO-CHAN, INOCHAN- **gritaba este hasta llegar hasta nosotras, a mi amiga se le iluminaron los ojos y se tiro a los brazos del chico.

**-NARUUUUUUUUUUU-** decía está feliz en los brazos de este para luego, plantarle un beso en los labios muy apasionado y lleno de amor que el joven no tardo en corresponder, aparte la vista incomoda y avergonzada ya que nuevamente la gente nos veia… bueno mejor dicho veia a la pareja de rubios, a la cual no les importaba las miradas de los otros estudiantes ya que seguían "ocupados". Luego de unos minutos se separaron y Naruto Uzumaki él novio y mejor amigo del Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ino haciéndola sonrojar, Naruto era el único que tenía ese efecto en Ino ya que nada más la hacia sonrojar, sonreí feliz al ver a mi amiga tan enamorada.**-Te extrañe mucho Naru.-**

**-Y yo a ti Ino-chan, me hiciste mucha falta, Dattebayo- **luego voltio a verme y me sonrió feliz como siempre, para luego darme un abrazo, Naruto y yo nos hicimos amigos por Ino, ya que el me pidió ayuda para conquistarla.**- Hola Hinata-chan ¿cómo has estado?-**

**-Bi-bien Naruto-kun y tú?- **le conteste sonriente.

**-Pues ya sabes bien como siempre, solo extrañando a mi guapa novia.-** este como siempre alegre.**- No te importa si te la robo un rato Hinata-chan?- **me pidió suplicante, luego mire a mi amiga que me miraba de la misma manera, se notaba que eran el uno para el otro, les sonreí amable y negué suavemente.

**-No importa c-chicos.-**

**-ERES UN SOL HINATA-CHAN- **gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, abrazándome y luego se fueron tomados de las manos, de alguna manera envidiaba un poco a Ino por estar con el chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las 1:15 y si no me apresuraba ya no iba a quedar comida en el comedor, así que corriendo me dirigí al comedor ya que tenía hambre, pero al dar la vuela en el pasillo no me fije que venía caminado alguien más y nos estrellamos cayendo ambos al piso yo encima de la persona, escuche una maldición y enrojecí al reconocer la voz _**"Kami-sama esto no me puede pasar a mi, onegai que no sea él!" **_ Levante la vista del pecho de mi víctima y me encontré con el rostro levemente sorprendido de Sasuke Uchiha, este me miraba levemente molesto, trate de levantarme de encima de él, pero el piso estaba lucio y volvía caer sobre él lastimándolo en el proceso, mi rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate a este paso _**"L-lo sie-nto" **_dije en un susurro, pero este me respondió con un leve _**"Hmp".**_

Cada vez que intentaba levantarme mis rodillas y brazos se resbalaban y esto solo causaba la situación más vergonzosa de mi vida ya que hacia que nos rozáramos mucho _ahí_, además que la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no era la mejor; yo estaba encima de él entre sus piernas y el con sus manos en mi cintura y con cada movimiento hacia que nos frotáramos, gracias a Dios no había nadie más en el pasillo, sino moriría ahí mismo.

**-Quédate quieta Hyuga- **lo escuche decirme con voz seria pero levemente ronca, lo mire a la cara y este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos. **–trataremos de levantarnos al mismo tiempo, pero no te muevas de esa manera de nuevo, has entendido?- **inquirió mirándome a los ojos, baje la cabeza apoyándola en su pecho y asentí levemente. Lo sentí suspirar de manera sonora.

Se incorporo un poco, mientras me sujetaba de la cintura y yo pasaba los brazos por sus espalda, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, sentía que me iba a desmayar, Sasuke se sujeto de una de las ventanas y con ayuda de sus brazos nos levanto a ambos quedando frente uno frente al otro y yo abrazada literalmente a él.

**-Ten más cuidado para la próxima Hyuga- **me dijo al oído con voz grave y pausada tan sexy, que un escalofrió placentero me recorrió la espalda y como pude asentí. Y no se donde saque el valor y me acerque hasta casi sentir sus labios y le respondí.

**-Hai Sasuke-kun- **y sin decir más me retire casi corriendo, dejándolo pegado al piso.

Al llegar a la cafetería me di cuenta que está estaba casi vacía y me tome la libertad de reír, me sentía bien me sentí valiente y sin seguir pensando en eso me dispuse a comer.

.

.

.

Estaba viendo el partido de futbol del equipo del colegio en el cual se encontraba mi primo a mi lado estaban mis amigos Naruto e Ino apoyando animados y a mi otro lado se encontraba gritando animada la novia de mi primo Tenten, la cual tomaba mi mano contenta ya que Neji ya había anotado dos goles y teníamos una ventaja de 5-3 contra Suna.

Una vez que termino el partido y felicite a mi primo me dirigí hacia el patio delantero para poder leer, pero en eso me tropecé y cerré los ojos pero en el proceso trate de sujetarme de lo que fuera y me lo lleve también al suelo. Espero el golpe pero nunca sucedió ya que sentí que caí en algo suave, lentamente abrí los ojos temerosa ya que pude reconocer que había caído nuevamente sobre alguien y por el aroma lo reconocí _**"No puedo creer la pésima suerte que tengo… creo que no era a esto que se refería Ino cuando me dijo que me acercara más a él." **_pensé temerosa.

**-Hyuga.- **me dijo una voz masculina, la cual me traía literalmente loca.

**-Sasuke-kun.- **le dije por inercia y al verlo con los ojos cerrados me di cuenta en como habíamos quedado, yo estaba sentada a horacadas sobre su regazo, mis manos sobre su pecho y el tenía las manos en mi trasero, Sasuke estaba levemente sonrojado y que decir de mi que estaba más rojas, ya era la segunda vez que estaba sobre él. Me moví un poco sobre él para poder levantarme y al sentir _eso_ ahí abajo rozarme nuevamente solté un pequeño gemido sorprendido, que hizo que él abriera los ojos sorprendido y me mirara y pude identificar un brillo de deseo, que hizo que algo se encendiera en mi y por inercia me moviera de nuevo sobre él, haciéndolo gruñir y sujetarme con más firmeza el trasero también solte un gemido, pero eso me hizo volver a la realidad y a como pude me levante de golpe.

**-Go-gomen.- **dije antes de salir corriendo como si me persiguiera el diablo y totalmente roja de la vergüenza y un poco excitada. _**"Soy una desubicada ¿¡Como me pude atrever a hacer eso!?... Aunque se sintió muy bien." **_Pensé abochornada hasta que llegue a uno de los edificios segura de que ahí no me encontraría con Sasuke ya que nunca más lo podría ver de nuevo a la cara luego de lo que hice, puse mis manos en mi cara y me senté en el pasillo. Una risita se me escapo de los labios, aunque me diera vergüenza admitirlo me gusto hacer eso, me sentí atrevida y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero claramente percibí una mirada de deseo en Sasuke. _**"Él me desea." **_Pensé un poco acalorada y luego suspire _**"¿¡Como podía ser de este, el día más vergonzoso de toda mi vida!?" **_pensé con gracia y una leve sonrisa, de repente oi unos ruidos en uno de los salones, de danza que a esta hora deberían estar abandonados, con precaución me levante del suelo y sigilosa camine hasta el salón, para averiguar que hacían esos ruidos.

A medida que me acercaba más a la puerta los ruidos se hacían más fuertes y pude identificar que estos los hacían una mujer y al estar frente a la puerta pude identificar los gruñidos de un hombre, totalmente sonrojada y pidiendo que no sea lo que estaba pensando abri lentamente la puerta y lo que encontré hizo que soltara un grito de vergüenza que llego a los oídos de los que estaban en el salón, que no eran otros que mi primo Neji desnudo sobre una de las mesas acostado y con su novia Tenten sobre él también desnuda y teniendo sexo, Tenten gemía sonoramente y mi primo gruñía y decía el nombre de Tenten y cuando escucharon mi grito ambos pararon lo que hacían y me miraron asustados, Neji-niisan estaba pálido del susto y Tenten estaba más roja que yo mientras trataba de taparse.

**-Hi-Hinata-sama…- **decía Neji más pálido que un papel, mientras trataba de explicarme totalmente avergonzado de que lo encontrara en semejante escena, de seguro pensaba que nadie vendría aquí.

**-Hinata.- **decía Tenten avergonzada abrazada a mi primo para poder esconder su desnudez de mi.

Eso fue lo más que pude aguantar de vergüenza y me desmaye.

.

.

.

Desperté nuevamente en la enfermería y lo primero que vi fue a mi primo hablando con la enfermera y poco nervioso y al verme un fuerte sonrojo cubrió mi cara y un leve rosado se poso en sus mejillas siempre pálidas.

**-Hi-Hinata-sama ha despertado.- **dijo nervioso y pude ver que junto a él apareció Tenten, la cual tenía la mirada gacha de vergüenza.

**-Hinata, otra vez aquí? Empiezo a creer que te gusta estar en la enfermería jajaja- **decía sesta de buen humor pero al ver a mi primo y a su novia así de avergonzados y luego a mi, se puso un poco seria**- Dime Hinata-san, ¿porque te desmayaste de nuevo hoy?-**

**-Etto ve-veras y-yo…- **comencé a balbucear sin saber que decir, mi primo me miraba suplicante ya que sabia que si le decía la verdad a Shizune-san está le informaría al director y este le diría a Mi Tío Hizashi y a mi padre Hiashi y se decepcionarían de él y a Tenten también le iría mal, solté un suspiro para relajarme**- Me ca-cai, gomenasai por las mo-molestias que les cause, Ne-Neji-niisan Tenten-san.- **mentí rápidamente y mi primo me miro agradecido y avergonzado, pero yo aparte la mirada rápido, no lo podía ver al rostro.

**-Bueno para la próxima ten más cuidado, ok Hinata-san?- **me dijo comprensiva y yo solo pude asentir y sin decir nada me retire mientras oía como Neji me llamaba.

Me dirigí a las duchas de la Universidad al menos ahí podría relajarme con una ducha fría para los nervios. Cuando llegue a las duchas escuche que venía una pareja y sin notarme se encerraban entre besos en el baño de chicas pero del susto entre al baño de chicoscayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo y adolorida y miedo note que la puerta se quedaba trancada, _**"¡No podía ser posible! Ahora si mi día mejoraba, ¡Estaba encerrada sola en el baño de los varones y sin nadie que me oyera!" **_pensé deprimida.

**-Tú otra vez aquí Hyuga, empiezo a creer que eres una acosadora.- **me sorprendió una demandante voz grave y sexy, que solo podía pertenecer para mi desgracia a…

**-¡Sasuke-kun!- **grite del susto y cuando me di la vuelta, lo que vi me seco la boca y me excito, ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha totalmente húmedo y con una pequeña toalla cubriendo su anatomía. Mi rostro adquirió un fuerte tono rojo.

**-No soy médico, pero creo que ese sonrojo no es saludable Hyuga.- **dijo de brazos cruzados y sonrisa ladina mientras se me acercaba cual depredador a su presa a cada paso me ponía más y más nerviosa y para que mentirlo excitada. Me acorralo contra la pared de la ducha y me susurro.**- O es que acaso te pongo nervioso Hi-na-ta.- **cerré los ojos sintiendo el escalofrío recórreme la espalda.

**-Yo y-yo… n-no te-te estoy… n-no… etto…- **balbuceaba incoherencias al sentir su aroma tan varonil cerca y sin camisa. A como pude me solté de él para poder pensar con claridad, pero volvió a tomarme del brazo y me jalo hacia él y claramente pude sentir su erección rozarme pegue un pequeño gemido y este me sujeto con firmeza de la cintura.

**-Está vez no te me vas a escapar como en las anteriores **_**Hinata-**_ me susurro a la vez que me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y acariciándome por debajo de mi camisa holgada causando que otro gemido involuntario se escapara de mi coca sin mi permiso.**-Llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo Hinata, me gustas mucho y no te dejare ir.- **me dijo serio y firme viéndome a los ojos, no lo resistí más y lo bese con deseo, necesidad y amor a lo cual él me correspondió con la misma intensidad para empezar a sacarme la camisa y atacar con besos mi cuello, logrando sacarme gemidos de placer, estaba tan feliz de que mi querido Sasuke me correspondiera y me deseara como yo lo hacia con él.

**-Tambien me gustas mucho Sasuke-kun y te deseo.- **le dije sonrojada, este al escucharme me volvió a besar pero esta vez con amor, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, empezó a besar nuevamente mi cuelo mordiéndolo ligeramente haciéndome gemir sonoramente miro mis seños cubiertos por el brasier de encaje negro que traía y de la manera amas sensual que alguna vez hubiera visto se relamió los labios con deseo.

**-Me gusta mucho lo que veo- **dijo con voz ronca y por sobre la tela se dispuso a besar mis senos haciendo me sentir placer y con una mano me quito el brasier y lo tiro a alguna parte del baño y empezó a degustarse de mi sacándome múltiples gemidos, lo agarre del cabello y lo empuje hacia mi pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que no parara, se separo un poco de mi y luego mirándome a los ojos saco su lengua y la paso sobre uno de mis pezones excitándome aun más de ser posible.

**-Sas-suke mmm…- **gemí de manera sonora y al parecer eso lo excito aun más.

**-Vuelve a grita así.-** demando, mientras me quito los pantalones y pasaba su mano sobre mi intimidad rozándome sugestivamente, haciéndome gemir de nuevo.

**-Sasuke… Sas-suke ahh-**

**-Recuerda bien ese nombre, cariño ya que es lo único que saldrá de tú boca.- **dijo lujurioso a mi oído para volver a besarme.

Pase mis manos por su ancha espalda rasguñándolo de vez en cuando y pegando mi sexo contra el de él y sintiéndolo duro, una oleada de valentía me lleno al escucharlo gruñir mi nombre excitado, así que lo tome de los hombros y me separe ligeramente, este me miro sorprendido pero no le di tiempo de reaccionar y lo empuje hacia una de las sillas del baño y lo sente de golpe y pase mis labios solo rozando sus labios y se me pare para quitarme enfrente de él mis bragas de encaje negro frente al el de manera lenta y sensual y al verlo mirarme sin parpadear y lujurioso, me hizo sentirme más segura y sexy. Me di una vuelta frente a él para que me viera completa aun sonrojada.

**-Ven aquí Hinata.-** dijo demandante y con voz ronca y exigente.

Me acerque hasta él y me senté en su regazo aun cubierto por a toalla, pero donde un bulto sobresalía de ella, mi cara se puso aun más roja de ser posible y empezó a moverme en círculo mientras Sasuke gruñía y yo gemía fuertemente.

**-Mmm Hina-ta- **decía este antes de levantarnos de golpe y para no caerme enrolle las piernas en su cintura, me sujeto de mi trasero desnudo y con la otra mano se quito la toalla y nos metió a una de las duchas pegándome de golpe a la pared de está haciéndome gemir impresionada y este aprovecho esto para introducir su lengua en mi boca y así comenzó otra pelea en la cual el llevaba todas las de ganar. **–Te deseo tanto, no aguanto más Hina-ta.-**

Encendió el agua de la ducha y el cambio de temperatura en vez de bajarnos el libido más bien lo aumento y aun valiente me puse a besarlo en el cuello causando que gimiera levemente mi nombre haciendo que me pusiera aun más húmeda de lo que estaba, Sasuke deslizo una de sus manos por mi cuerpo rozando mis senos hasta llegar a mi intimidad y masajeándola con sus dedos, me separe de golpe de el para poder gemir en su oído.

**-Mmm Sas-ske ah ah... ahh si-siguee- **gemía yo totalmente ida, el gruñía mientras me frotaba más y nuestros sexos se rozaban de manera excitante.

**-Grrr… n-no aguanto más Hina-ta… ah necesito estar dentro de ti ya!- **dijo entre gruñidos.

**-Haz-lo Sasuke-kun, y-yo tampoco aguanto más.- **le pedí deseosa y un poco nerviosa, se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos.

**-Estás segura?- **me pregunto preocupado, sonreí ante eso y lo bese tierna en los labios y asentí tímida.**-te amo Hinata.-**

Lo mire sorprendida y lo bese con más fuerza y bajo el chorro del agua, me penetro de manera lenta y cuidadosa de no lastimare y cuando rompió la barrera que protegía mi virginidad enterré las uñas en su espalda por el dolor que me causo y unas lágrimas se me escaparon, este espero a que se me pasara el dolor y se quedo quieto, pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer y moví mis caderas indicándole que me moviera y este lo entendió, ya que me empezó a penetrar de manera lenta y tortuosa, haciendo que gimiera fuerte en su oído.

**-Ahh ahh Sasuke ah ah mmmm- **gemía excitada.

**-Hmmmm Hina-ta mmm- **gruñía en mi oído Sasuke.

Pero este ritmo lento no era suficiente para mi quería más, mucho más.

**-Sas-sasuke m-más…- **pedí medio avergonzada.

**-Más que Hina-ta?... Mmm pídeme lo que quieres.- **decía este divertido, Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza y se quedo callada, Sasuke al darse cuenta disminuyo el ritmo de las embestidas.**- Pídemelo o me detengo!- **demando en un gruñido que humedeció más a Hinata.

**-Ah ah ahhh Más Sasuke-kun, ah… m-más fu-fuerte… más rápido ah ahhh- **casi grito Hinata al sentir como Sasuke la empotraba contra la ventana y la penetraba con mucha más fuerza.

**-Mmmm Sii así me gusta, preciosa ah ah- **gemía Sasuke fuera de si, mientras la penetraba más rápido, sintiendo como las paredes de ella lo apretaban aun más, indicándola que la complacía y estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, su orgullo subió hasta las nubes. **–Kami, eres tan estrecha y h-húmeda Hina-ta.-**

**-SASUKE Ahhhhh- **grito Hinata al sentir el orgasmo golpearla con fuerza y Sasuke no tardo en venirse en ella también.

**-Mmm Hinata- **gimió Sasuke luego de su orgasmo buscando donde apoyarse ya que estaba cansado, había soportado su peso y el de Hinata.**-Te amo Hinata, no lo olvides preciosa.-**

**-También te amo Sasuke-kun- **le contesto feliz y con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sasuke se salió de dentro de ella y se limpiaron en la ducha entre carisias y se vistieron y salieron por la ventana ya que entre sus planes no estaba estar toda la vida encerrados en un baño.

De camino a la casa de Hinata, platicaron de todos los sucesos de ese día y de como ahora Hinata nunca vería de nuevo a la cara a su primo por haberle interrumpido el regalo que Tenten le hizo por haber ganado el partido de futbol, Sasuke se carcajeo alegando que ahora tendría con que molestar a Neji, ya que este era amigo de Sasuke.

**-Al final fue un excelente día.- **comento Sasuke divertido viendo la reacción de su ahora novia, la cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un adorable puchero.

**-Bueno para ti, pero para mí fue el más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.- **decía abrazada a Sasuke.

**-Me vas a decir que no te gusto estar sobre mí.- **dijo divertido en el oído de ella con doble sentido. A Hinata se le subieron los colores al rostro al recordar las cuatro veces que estuvo "sobre" Sasuke. Este al verla tan abochornada le dio un beso.

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata lo invito a pasar para comer algo, pero Sasuke al darse cuenta que no había nadie, ni el padre ni el primo de Hinata, la acorralo contra la paredy luego de susurrarle unas palabras que hicieron sonreír a Hinata la volvió a besar con amor y deseo y aun en brazos la llevo en brazos al cuarto el cual Hinata le indico que era el suyo.

"_Accidental y Excitante día amor, no lo olvides"._

**Fin.**

**Merece un Review mi primer lemon.**

**Dejen muchos Reviews.**


End file.
